herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin, Simon and Theodore
Alvin, Simon and Theodore are anthropomorphic chipmunks in The Alvin Show and Alvin and the Chipmunks. They have been featured in cartoons, movies and crossovers alongside their adoptive father and manager Dave Seville. The three perform as a musical troop plying their talents as a sort of high pitched a cappella troop. Their style is considered a success in-universe which has earned them fame, moderate wealth and celebrity status. Their cartoons and movies usually feature at least one song each and generally rely the chipmunks dealing with the pressures of fame or leaning personal life lessons. All three tend to create more than a large fuss for Dave as their manger/surrogate father. Alvin Alvin is the self-proclaimed leader and also the middle of the Chipmunks, sporting a red shirt with a large "A" on it and a tone of conceit. Alvin is easy to tell apart from his brothers and often is the focus of the life-lessons being touched upon. Alvin is brash, proud and arrogant but never callous to his fans or brothers. Theodore Theodore, the smallest and also youngest chipmunk due to his youthful appearance and the tritagonist of the first two films and a supporting character in the rest of the films, is clad in green and often can be distinguished from his two older brothers as the worrywart of the crew. Theodore tends to be shy and prudish compared to his brothers while also easily the kindest. Most of Theodore's problems stem from his less than assertive nature and any life-lessons touched upon for him mostly involve him overcoming his demure nature. Simon Simon is the middlest chipmunk and the deuteragonist of the series, and easy to pick out with his long blue shirt and glasses. Simon prides himself on being the most intelligent of the three and the most sophisticated, life lessons taught to Simon usually focus on teaching humility...or can be as simple as just never trusting Alvin over his own good sense. Gallery ChipmunksNChipettes.png The+Chipmunks+alvinthechipmunk.jpg alvin britt.jpg|Alvin with Brittany property_127658_Alvin7.jpg ALCM Character Revised Alvinn.png ALCM Character Revised Simon.png ALCM Character Revised Theodore.png Alvin and the Chipmunks.png|Chipmunks through time Alvin and the Chipmunks.jpg Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007).png Alvin screaming NOOOO!!!.png Alvin uses his swiss army knife to cut the rope to free Jeanette from Zoe.png You sounded like dave alvin by imunkettes-d4mbemh.png Brittany Comforts Alvin.jpg Alvin And Brittany Final Performance 2.jpg Alvin and brittany.jpg Alvin's sheepish smile.jpg Property 766939 Alvin10.jpg The_Chipmunks_in_Keeping_Up_With_The_Humphries.png alvinshow.jpg Category:Artistic Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Famous Category:Male Damsels Category:Partners in Training Category:Classic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Titular Category:Orphans Category:Egalitarian Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Loyal Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Teams Category:Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Forgivers Category:Mischievous Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Book Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Athletic Category:Genius Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Elementals Category:Bond Creator Category:Insecure Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen